As the different technologies of electronic imaging output evolve, there is a continuing search for improved ways to increase exposure resolution, i.e. provide more picture elements (pixels) per unit distance and area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,753 describes an electronic imaging system wherein a relatively coarse resolution linear light valve array is utilized to effect higher resolution line exposures on a record medium. In this system each array element has an associated lens; and exposing light is directed to the lens/light valve array matrix from a plurality of different directions, sequentially, to provide a corresponding plurality of different pixel exposures on the record medium. The light valve array of this system comprises electrically addressable PLZT elements sandwiched between crossed polarizers and those elements are addressed at each light direction sequence to selectively pass or block light to their then-addressed exposure locations. Thus, the system exposes the plurality of pixels comprising a line in a multiplex fashion. Such a system simplifies the array fabrication (e.g., from the viewpoint of fewer addressing electrodes) and simplifies the requisite address circuitry (from the viewpoint of fewer drivers). However, fairly complex optical structures are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,397 describes somewhat optically simpler imaging systems that simplify the driver electronics by using (i) sets of coarse and high resolution light valving arrays and (ii) locationally interlaced addressing sequences. However, these imaging systems still require high resolution addressing electrode structures and correspondingly difficult array fabrications.